On Love
by Chibi Teazer
Summary: Hiya all! It's been a while hasn't it! I now have a story, tis a Mungo and Rumple one : And a Viccy and XYZ one. hehe, good ol' fluffy romance never did anyone any harm! Will be longer thinking about 6 chapters... but i might suprise myself maha! R&R!
1. The Realisation of the tribe

Here's a howdy do! Chibi Teazer is back (Cori – Shock and horror to all readers – DUCK FOR COVER) (--;;) Anyway, lesse what sort of ficcie I can come up with during my free period of the first day back at school hmm? (July 20th 2004) BUT FIRST tapes Cori's mouth shut Now it can be a serious one with no INTERRUPTIONS  
  
The sun was midway in the sky, cats were indeed about in the junkyard however not so visible to passers-by. Victoria lay hidden partway under a box looking somewhat like a feather duster. Albeit a clean one, for a junkyard, but a feather duster all the same. Her mind was wandering somewhat as she lay there and was soon very much asleep. The rest of the cats hidden in their various spots didn't bat an eyelid (N yeah... I know cats don't have eyelids that are able to bat but we wont go there... I believe we did once in terms of eyebrows and that turned out hideous...) at the white cat. Nor did they even twitch at the arrival of Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer.  
  
"Whot! Oi!" yelled the calico tom in frustration at his partner in crime.  
  
"I taint moi faul' tha' ya can' speak Inglish proplay loike!"  
  
"Oi can SO speak Inglish proper loike!"  
  
"Would you two please... SHUTTUP..." yelled Misto who had just curled up.  
  
"Bu' she woz makin fun of meeee!!!" yelled a rather put out Mungojerrie.  
  
"I don't care! It's mid morning... NORMAL cats should be asleep in the sun by now!"  
  
"OI! OO ARE YOO CALLIN' NORMAL!?!?!" Yelled the notorious duo together.  
  
Misto rolled his eyes. The two cats had been having these fights non stop for the past two weeks. Arguing over trivial matters, and it was driving the whole junkyard absolutely barmy. Victoria slowly made her way over to Misto.  
  
"We have to do something about those two." Motioning to the two cats in the middle of the junkyard still arguing about something... at that particular point in time it was if Mungojerrie was allergic to bananas.  
  
"Yeah... they're absolutely insane..."  
  
"Anyone can see that they're head over heels for each other though..." said Tantomile from behind them. Her mate Coricopat was sleeping somewhat soundly next to her, his head resting on her hip.  
  
"They are?" asked Misto in mild confusion.  
  
"Oh Misto! Have a look at their aura's for just one second..."  
  
Misto did as he was told... then blushed heavily.  
  
"Oh... hee? I guess I missed that..." a slight twitch of the nose ensued.  
  
Victoria stared at the two for a while... then:  
  
"Well! What is it!?"  
  
"Their auras are completely pink. Signifying heavy amorous emotion. But when they move away from each other then they go grey... to signal loneliness..."  
  
"AWWW!!! THAT IS SOOOOO CUTE!" Squealed an excited Viccy. "We have to get them together!"  
  
"That's something that we can't do Viccccy! It's completely upto them..." said Misto.  
  
"And the fact that love is an emotion that really can't be tampered with." Said Tantomile nudging her mate somewhat.  
  
"mmurfh.. yeah.. what she said.." Said Coricopat before falling back into heavy slumber.  
  
"Humph... I don't care... I want to see them happy..." said Viccy  
  
"Sweetie, the best thing is to let them sort it out themselves." Said Tantomile.  
  
"But they've been like this for weeeeeeeeeks!" Said Viccy back to Tantomile... but she had already disappeared... along with her mate "Dammit I hate it when they do that..."  
  
End of chappie one! Hmm... not the bestest beginning ever, but I have some great ideas flowing out of my fingers atm! I hope you like! Please feed me with reviews! 


	2. Jools and Jealousy

Wow! I even have CHAPTERS for this one! Aren't I cool! Hehe (Cori – NO) (How'd u get rid of that duct tape?) (Cori – I'm magic... me and Tanti.. uhm.. nevvvver minnnnd...) (KEEP IT G RATED STUPID!!) (Cori - blushes SORRY) This chappie will be a littttttle longer! ï Enjoyo!  
  
Victoria walked into her den in the junkyard. It was an interesting concept that the Jellicles had thought up... they each had a den (unless they were a mating couple, then they shared wink wink nudge nudge) in the junkyard and a home that they would stay at. The home was usually the place they stayed at the most though. And if they got locked out, such as Victoria had this time, they'd stay in their den in the junkyard. Victoria was feeling somewhat put out. Everyone in the junkyard seemed to have a mate except her. All the younger kits were growing up, even Etcetera was growing out of her teeny-bopper-follow-tugger-around-and-do-everything-he-does stage. Victoria had no one really to turn to and talk about things. Misto had been her first big crush and it had torn her heart in two when he and Jemi had become mates, but she didn't complain. THEN Plato started dating Electra... then they became mates, and once more an eligible tom was gone from the eligibility board. She sighed a soft sigh as she lay down to rest. There never was any rest to be found in her home these days... the baby had suddenly morphed into a toddler and was walking about... generally after Victoria to pull her tail or carry her to "mummy". She was just going into the nights slumber when she heard a noise at the entrance to the den.  
  
"Viccy? Hi... I didn't mean to bother you..."  
  
She looked out into the gloom to see Admetus. He was shy... never really was in the junkyard, only at the ball and even then hardly ever seen. Rumour had it that he was the owner of the Queen herself. But it was only a rumour... right?  
  
"Hey Addie! How you doing? We haven't seen you for ages!"  
  
Admetus blushed furiously. Although because of his dark colourings it couldn't really be seen so well. Out of all the queens, Viccy was the only one who took him seriously. They all thought he was a baby because he was never around and/or flirting with any of them.  
  
"Yeahhh... I sorta had an accident." He said in a somewhat embarrassed way.  
  
"An accident?"  
  
"Yeah... I fell asleep in the train yard... in one of the trains – you know one of those freight trains on it's way to pick up a shipload of hens, and I fell asleep in the heated nests... and well, when I woke up... I was in Liverpool. Ehe?"  
  
Viccy was giggling like crazy.  
  
"How'd you get back!?"  
  
"I had to wait at the end of the line until Skimble found me and brought me back. Needless to say, the owners kept me inside for a good week after that"  
  
"Ahh Addie, what'll we do with you!?"  
  
He laughed heartily. "Hmm, I don't know! Anyway, I just wanted to come and discuss the finality of the Jellicle Ball and whereabouts you were planning to perform?"  
  
"Oh... I don't actually know... I know that Jemi is going to sing... but I don't really have anything that I could do.."  
  
"Of course you do!" Said Admetus enthusiastically "You dance so beautifully!" POn realisation of how upfront he was being he was, yet again, furnished with further blushes. This time Viccy noticed, however kept her mouth shut on the topic.  
  
"Well, can I have a bit of time to figure something out?"  
  
"Sure! Munkus wanted me to have the order ready for him later today. Is that enough time?"  
  
"Are you organising it this year?"  
  
"I always organise it!" He said, and with that he disappeared out into the last rays of evening light.  
  
Mungojerrie was in a peculiar mood. Rumpleteazer had been noticing it a lot more recently. She was feeling very left out. He had been paying a lot of attention to various queens in the junkyard and not so much to her as he used to. This wasn't fair! He was HER Mungojerrie. Woah... wait a second... "Her?" She laughed to herself. No one could own him. He had been a wild tom all his life. No one could possibly tame him. Although some of the older cats said that Rumple was his foundation. Who cared now. He was ignoring her and it was, to put it simply, annoying her to pieces. She would find all sorts of things to argue over in her bitterness. But it wasn't fair! She curled up into a ball on the bonnet of the old car. Night had come and Mungojerrie had gone out. Without her. ALONE. She felt... alone...  
  
Mungojerrie was wandering around someone's house. He didn't actually know who's but that never really mattered anyway, as long as they had those "jools" that Tezer liked so much. She had been so antsy these past few weeks. He didn't know why. It must have been something he was doing, and it bothered him A LOT that he had made her feel so grumpy. So to make up for it, he was going to get her a pressie! He made his way up a massive flight of stairs to the master bedroom. And there it was! The jewellery box. He clambered up onto the table and with a claw picked the lock. The case opened with a click, and inside, there it was. The perfect present for Teazer. She wouldn't be mad at him anymore! FABULOUS!  
  
Cassandra sat down next to Teazer.  
  
"Okay sweetie. What's up?"  
  
"Nuthin'."  
  
"Oh please, don't lie to Aunty Cass! I can tell when something's up. So spill!"  
  
"It's just Jerrie..."  
  
"Oh!!?" She said in massive excitement. Causing Teazer to start. What she'd said hadn't been that interesting... had it?  
  
"Uhm.. yes.. Jerrie?" She asked, trying to mask her excitement.  
  
"He's been ignoring me a lot... and I don't like it so much."  
  
"Ahhhh" Said Cassandra knowingly "He's maturing that's why. Soon enough he'll be choosing a mate."  
  
"WHAT?!" said Teazer in absolute shock "NO! He doesn't need a mate! He's got me!" Her eyes bulged for a second until what she'd just said sunk in. "I mean... I'm his best friend.. and.. and.."  
  
Cassandra raised a paw to Teazer's lips.  
  
"Darling... I think you've just realised why you're so jealous. Maybe he's more than a friend to you and you just haven't realised up until now."  
  
And with that, the cat hopped off the car in a hurry. She had gossip to tell to the other cats!  
  
Teazer watched her leave in utter shock. Was Cassie right? Was Mungo more than a friend in her mind? NO! Of course not... but then again... she did get a thrill of excitement everytime he came near her... which wasn't as often these days. What to do!? What to do... Teazer was as confuzzled as anything.  
  
Jerrie was walking into the junkyard, his present for Teazer in his mouth, when suddenly he was startled by a sound next to him.  
  
"Hey Jerrie!" said a very bouncy Etcetera.  
  
"Wahh.. w'e'r' oo um om!?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Jerrie handed the present to Etcetera and repeated  
  
"Where' you cum from!?"  
  
"Hehe, sorrrrrrrrrrry Jerrie. I was just wondering if you were gonna come to the ball tomorrow night?"  
  
"Yea'! Corse oi am!... Whoi?"  
  
"Addie sent me out to find you so that he'd know what you were going to do... the mating dance perhaps?" She giggled quite loudly after that.  
  
"Oh ha ha. Very funnay, an' oo woul' oi be doin' tha' wi'?"  
  
"Uh... Teazer... of course..." Said Cetty in confusion. "Who else?"  
  
"TEAZER?! Wha'?! She's moi bes' frien'!"  
  
"Yeah... all the more reason..."  
  
"Bu'... she don' loike me loike tha'... and oi dun fink.."  
  
"Oh Jerrie... look. I know you're on heat at the moment. But you've really got to wake up to yourself. Can't you see how you've been ignoring her recently...? And how angry and lonely it's making her?! I mean right now she sitting on the car... I think she was crying."  
  
He'd made Teazer cry? He'd made Teazer cry! Panic washed over Jerrie.  
  
"Weh is she naow?!"  
  
"I dunno...?"  
  
But a sudden flash of orange fur who'd been watching the two's exchange the whole time showed where she was. She'd seen him give the "jools" to Cetty and watched as she bounced about in happiness, and it was too much. She ran and ran as fast as she could, tripping as she went. Humiliation making her face bright pink. Jerrie watched, no idea what to do. Tears were certainly flowing now, on both parts.  
  
Well! What' you think... if it's really bad, I won't write anymore... but I'm really enjoying this story ï I have biiiiig plans hehe, please review! 


	3. The Kidnap and suprise attacks

On Love Part Three

Dear readers. I apologise immensely for the giant lapse in time since my last post. I've been stuck at home doing the HSC (eugh, the Aussie "final" school exams) and studying eugh. Anyway, I have two weeks before my final exam (Drama, WOOT! --;;) and I thought I should do some relaxation therapy. Fanfic writing always seems to calm one down. (Cori – Maha!) (Oh c'mon… gimme a break… just ONCE) (Cori – NEVER! Maha!) As always. I own nothing! Which is even more evident now with the lack of cash that comes about from not having a part time job. Thus, if I get sued, I have nothing! So there's no point suing me! So thus I can exploit all these characters and no-one can do nuffink about it! NYAH! Chibi Teazer is back… wink wink

Contact at: am no longer at because some monster started to spam me! Moo, but I have a redirect service ;)

Today marks a great day in Aussie history, and I'd just like to say:

Congratulations Makybe Diva! 3 Melbourne Cup Victories!  You are a gem, and officially a greater race horse than Phar Lap (who was still awesome nods. The vision of Makybe's jockey (Glen Boss) crying with happiness as he crossed the finishing line is one that will stay in the hearts of Australians for years to come. The greatest Melbourne Cup of all time. Enjoy your retirement Makybe! Viva to the Diva!

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Mungojerrie stood in shock. He had no idea where Teazer had run, he had no idea what to do and when he got home later that evening, he had no idea of the time and was obviously locked out for the night. The day had been spent trying to find Teazer. He had checked out all her usual haunts, but she'd been so distant to him for so long that he wasn't sure where her usual haunts were anymore. She could easily have found somewhere new to hunt or steal from and not have told him. He knew it was his fault. His father had warned him when he was a young kit to never ignore a queen, especially during the mating season. He had never seen Teazer as anything other than his best mate. Mate. The word rolled around in his head. He had always assumed that they would go around together as the notorious duo forever. He never realised that she might think of him in any other way, but then again, he hadn't ever thought of her in any other way either. Or had he? Sure he'd noticed how she had matured from a shy kit into an assertive queen. He'd noticed her features change from kittenish and childlike to elegance and grace (mixed around with a good deal of the clumsy) and he'd noticed every other tom looking at her in a way that made him angry. How dare they look at her like that! They had no right to look at his Teazer like that. Wait a second… his Teazer? So she was his best friend. So he knew that deep in his heart he couldn't live without her. So he knew that there couldn't be any other queen in his life… ever. Did he think of Teazer as his mate? Wasn't she already? His brain had never worked at such high speeds. Perhaps it was being locked out? Or perhaps it was the large mocha Frappucino © he had stolen from the nearby Starbucks ™ (They're just popping up everywhere aren't they?)

He sat on the doorstep of his house wondering at the intelligence of the Humans for going to bed without thinking about him when something caught his eye. A glinting, shiny disc winked at him from a nearby tuft of grass. He wandered over to it and was promptly hit on the nose.

"AowWw?" he cried out (more in surprise than pain)  
"You see, you haven't changed a bit. Always after the shiny ducat."

"Eh?"  
A lithe form jumped down in front of Mungojerrie causing him to double over and land square on his rear. The figure removed a dark coloured cape to reveal her puffy white fur.  
"Hello Mungojerrie."  
"Griddlebone" He said with the articulateness that he previously lacked. The white cat was indeed a beauty. Her dark eyes were epitome of evil and blended with her immense beauty, she was deadly. She knew how to use both of her 'assets' to her best advantage. She may have been remembered by the Jellicle tribe as a bimbo, but she indeed was not. She was immensely beautiful but her beauty went hand in hand with her lethality, she was as crafty and conniving as the Napoleon of Crime of whom she was working for, and she did everything he did, with the style and grace that a Tom just couldn't muster. She was also bigger than most cats. She of course was a fully grown queen and Mungojerrie was just entering his tomhood and as such, she towered over him, as she always had.  
"The master has missed you. He was very angry when you decided to... hmm, how shall we put this… 'leave us'. He wants to see you. Now." As an afterthought she added

"Where's the little lady then?

"eh?"

"Your little Hausfrau?"

"Say whot?"

"Where's the lady of the house?"

"'oo?" Griddlebone started to get impatient.

"Where's your mate eh?"

"'Scuse me?" Her tail began to twitch with frustration at Mungo's ineptitude.  
"Rumpleteazer you idiot"

"Oi don' 'no. Wha' wos yoo on bou-" But Griddlebone cut him off.

"Well that's just too bad." She started to circle Mungojerrie. He then started to realise just how sharp her teeth were and how dark her eyes were when she was angry. He swallowed a lump in his throat as Griddlebone continued "We have no need of her anyway. Yet. She doesn't know anything about that part of your history does she?" She laughed maliciously at the cat before her. Mungojerrie had never told Rumpleteazer about his past before he'd met her. The wave of fear that suddenly swept over him wasn't for the secret past he held that would imminently come out, but rather for what would happen to Teazer. They obviously did want her for something, and it couldn't be anything good. "We'd better get moving Mungojerrie. You know how aaaannngry the master gets when he's kept waiting." She grabbed him by his collar and dragged him away into the darkness of the night. The Jellicle moon seemingly laughing at his helpless situation.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Etcetera was playing hide and seek with Pouncival and Tumblebrutus in the junkyard the next day. Jellylorum had begged ten minutes of quiet from Etcetera's younger brothers. Sweet as they were they didn't have those names for nothing. They were like ADHD kits on sugar with caffeine to pump everything up even further. Hide and seek was their favourite game. Etcetera was doing the counting, and they were doing the hiding. It always seemed to end up that way. It was all overly vexing. The two boys would hide somewhere impossible and when she got so close to them that they would inevitably be found within seconds, they would jump out at her just to see her tail fluff up. It always ended with them running away and her running to Jennyanydots or Jellylorum for comfort. And yet she would still play. Why? Who knows. She had grown out of running after the Tugger as all the other groupies all had mates now, and well… he was getting… old. Plus Bombalurina was getting very antsy now that her kits were on the way. It meant that anyone who went near her mate was likely to be clawed somewhat bad. SO! Etcetera had cast her glance around the junkyard to see the available toms. There were very few that seemed even slightly eligible. Misto was taken, as was Munkustrap, Plato was with Electra, Admetus was sweet on Victoria of course (but Etcetera didn't want to get into that, Admetus was so shy that it was an entirely different kettle of fish to the Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer case) and then of course Coricopat and Tantomile went together without saying. The rest of the toms were far to old for her to consider. I mean… c'mon… Bustopher Jones and Etcetera? I don't think so!

Etcetera had counted and began to prowl for her mischievous little brothers. She couldn't see them at all. They were A grade at hiding. She never knew how they got so great at it. Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie probably helped them no doubt. She knew that they practically idolized the notorious duo, but if she was more honest with herself, it was more likely to be Alonzo who had helped them. He had really been out to annoy Etcetera at recent times. He had started out as her friend but as soon as he had started teaching her brothers "ways to annoy Etcetera 101" she had started to find him more and more detestable. She was walking along the side of the car, and heard a stifled giggle. She knew she was about to be jumped by her younger siblings… the only thing was she didn't know where she was going to be jumped from…

Three minutes later a gargantuan argument had ensued. The kits had jumped out at their big sister from the bonnet of the car. Her tail had indeed fluffed up as well as all the hair on her back. She had yelled at them, they at her and then a huge verbal argument had begun. Jellylorum had had her 10 minutes of freedom from the boys and then came to detach their sister's hands from their throats. They were swiftly sent to their dens. (Which of course wasn't really a punishment for those two as they had so many knick knacks hidden away in their room to aide in their mischief making, that it was almost pointless to send them their for punishment purposes) Etcetera got given a "there there dear" from her mother before being told to go and have a "quiet break". She went and sat in the shade under the giant chair and began to de-fluff herself. She was midway through her bath when a face appeared from above.

"Allo allo allo! What have we here then?"

Etcetera, mouth filled with fur was somewhat startled again (luckily the tail didn't rear up as it had with her brother's fright) and nearly choked on her own tail.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to give you that much of a scare! Seems as though your brothers have a tad too much energy at the moment eh?"  
"Gee, you think Alonzo? They learned from the best." She sneered at their tutor. "What do you want? Where's the trap?"  
"Who me?" he grinned sneakily at her.  
Etcetera narrowed her eyes as he jumped down from the seat of the chair so that he was nose to nose with the 'feathery' Etcetera

"Alonzo…" she said warningly.

"Whattt! I'm just stopping by to… say 'Hi'" he said whilst grinning at her like a Cheshire cat.  
Etcetera gave him a confused look before getting up and promptly walking away. She didn't see his ears droop with gloom as he watched her stalk away from him.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Rumpleteazer had disappeared from the view of most of the Jellicles for a day or so. Mungojerrie had been right, she had found some new haunts that none of them knew about. She had found a little 'comic book shop' to hide in when she was feeling low-spirited. The owner of the shop always welcomed her with a piece of pizza and beer (if she wanted it, which most of the time was a no) but this time, well. To hell with it eh? She ate nearly a whole piece of pizza to herself and rather than beer (the bubbles went up her nose) drank an entire bowl of cream. Comfort eating always made her feel worse however. She decided to leave Merv (the comic book guy) to his frivolous follies and return to the junkyard. Something had to be done. She had to talk to Etcetera.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Right o! So that's the end of that chapter. I'm sorry it's been so long once again. BUT, I promise to finish this one. It's going to sorta be like "love actually" and as you probably have already guessed, I don't necessarily back any of these pairings with my life (Cept Teazer and Jerrie or course gggr brother and sister gah!) because I've already had fairly different pairings in other stories. If you don't have an open mind about the pairings please don't flame me, it's just how I'm putting my story together okies? And a big thankyou to Anglina for giving me a well needed kick up the pants with her review. You see! By feeding author's egos they are more likely to post again :P cough Also sadly I must remove MSN messenger Cats Style. won't let it stay anymore… it's already deleted the sequel to it… which is a pain cos I don't have a copy of it! Moo, so if anyone has a copy by some strange coinkidink, please tell me? Thankeeee! Love you all! Feed my inbox with (nice?) reviews!


End file.
